The Best Mistake
by FailwithConsequence10
Summary: Kelso comes back for a visit three months after the new year and he and Jackie end up sleeping together even though she's still with Fez. Will they keep it a secret or will it evolve? Couple: KxJ
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first fanfiction EVER! And I just so happen to be a Kelso and Jackie shipper! Haha! Anyway's. Reviews - comment or crutique - is much appreciated! And whether or not I should add a chapter two, will depend on the reviews! Please read and review, I hope you enjoy and so on! **

_Time: March 1980. Current Summary: Jackie and Fez are together and this is based three months after the season finale. Jackie and Fez are still together. Eric ended up staying and not going back to Africa and him and Donna are now trying to make it work and so far so good. Kelso is down visiting on vacation and taking a break from his job at the Playboy mansion._

"MICHAEL!" Jackie yelled. The palm of her hand came down hard on his bare chest, causing a loud 'Smack' sound. He shot up and rubbed where he had been hit.

"Damn Jackie!" He glared at her and looked around, a lost expression stuck on his face.

Jackie gathered the sheets that surrounded them and she held them up to her neck, leaving no part of her exposed. She couldn't believe that this had happened. How had it happened? How did it even began. She looked at him disgusted. She shook her head. "Ugh. You know if you weren't such a dog Michael, this never would have happened!"

Kelso looked up at her, the lost expression still plastered on his perfect face. "Jackie, I'm still trying to figure out what happened." He looked around and snapped his fingers, signaling that he had an idea. "You know what might help me remember? If you dropped the sheet since it wasn't there last night!"

Jackie growled at him and smacked him with a pillow. "You're so disgusting!" She bent down to retrieve her clothes that lay crumpled and wrinkled on the floor and then walked into the bathroom. As she changed she replayed the whole night. Now she hadn't gotten drunk. She was just taking Michael to his hotel after he had spent more than an hour in 'The Circle' and was in no condition to drive. And since she hadn't been involved in 'The Circle' she was the only one who was able to drive him. At first she had refused. 'Only poor people drive other people around!' But somehow they had gotten her to agree to it. She pulled on her shirt and sat down on the seat of the toilet and just thought. Now, she normally was against the whole 'think about it' because a nice shopping trip and telling everyone that she was a Dallas Cowboys cheerleader and letting people tell her how beautiful she was always made her feel better, but this situation was far more worse. This would not be cured by shopping. This would call for a shopping spree and a pedi/manicure combo. She finally decided to step out and when she did she looked to see Michael, fully dressed, and completely spaced out.

When she looked at him she couldn't help but feel bad and a recap from last night couldn't help but play in her mind. Then, it hit her. Never had she ever cheated on someone, it was always Michael or Hyde who cheated on her, but now it was her who had cheated and of course she had cheated on the one guy who had remained completely faithful to her. Maybe it was because no one would sleep with him anyway. After all, he was a foreigner, but still. That didn't change anything.

Michael turned to face her. "Jackie."

"Michael."

They just looked at each other. Michael was trying to hide the smile. He always got the ladies and this wasn't knew he and Jackie had always been off and on and he did have feelings for her, but he couldn't be in love with her or anything. No way. It was either Jackie or Playboy bunnies. The answer was obvious: Playboy bunnies.

As Jackie looked at him she was trying not to hurl. It wasn't because she was disgusted by him or anything. It was because for once in her life, instead of admiring and loving being who she was, she was disgusted with herself. And as she looked at him and returned his gaze the thought that she had been holding back just popped in her head. '_I still love Michael Kelso._'


	2. Chapter 2

_OOC - So, I know that this chapter took forever to get posted and I apologize mucho for it, but at least I finally got to it! Haha! Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to my Ash-love and to Slim Shady. . . and of course That 70's Show and its awesome characters! From now on, if you see some lines that were said in the actual show: No Copyright Intended! I thought it'd be funny and be somewhat of a flashback type thing! Haha! So yeah!_

Jackie was now dressed and looking at Eric. "Okay, so I'd much rather tell Donna this, but you're the closest thing to a girl so you'll do." Eric just sighed and forced a smile, "Yippee." She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Eric, I did something stupid. " She bit her bottom lip. "I know what you're thinking, 'Pretty people can't have problems', but we do! I mean, Michael would've never slept with me if I was ugly."

Eric's eyes grew wide. "You slept with Kelso?" His jaw dropped and then he laughed. "You slept with Kelso. . . and you're with Fez."

Jackie glared at him. "Eric, you have to promise me you won't tell! If Fez finds out I'll feel terrible! God, you just don't understand because you're average, but you have no idea what's it like to be rich, popular, and gorgeous. It's tough!" She shook her head. Why even bother explaining it to Eric? It's not like he'd ever know firsthand the troubles of being Jackie.

Eric grinned. "Alright, I won't tell but if it accidentally slips up. . ." He shrugged and raised his hands, scrawny little palms facing up. "It wasn't on purpose."

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, whatever." She stood up and sighed. Surprisingly she felt a whole lot better telling someone.

Kelso's grin looked like it was going to take over his entire face. Hyde looked at him, disgusted. "Man, what the hell are you smiling about? It's getting annoying." Kelso shook his head. "Oh nothing. . . except me and Jackie totally did it!" Hyde looked at him and laughed, "Alright! It never ends with you two does it?" He shook his head, still laughing. "Oh man. Dude, when Fez finds out he's gonna. . . Well, actually I don't know what Fez will do. But it's gonna be funny. And I'm gonna watch."

Kelso looked at his afro-haired friend. He put his hand on Hyde's shoulder and with his other hand he pointed a finger. "Look, you can't tell Fez. It'll kill him."

Hyde looked at Kelso with a straight face. "I'm not gonna tell him. I'm not a rat. I'm just gonna hint to him until finally he figures it out on his own and then I'll watch it all come together in the end." He let out a little chuckle. "This is gonna be good."

Kelso got up from where he was seated and sighed. "Alright well I'll talk to you later. I'll still be at the hotel." Kelso was about to leave when he turned around. "You know, there were people in the next room who were louder than me and Jackie. . . Maybe it was your mom." His mouth made an 'O' and before he could get away Hyde socked him in the arm. Kelso rubbed his shoulder. "Ow! That really hurt!" He walked away still clutching his arm.

Hyde stared after his friend but soon sat back down and shook his. "Jackie and Kelso equal biggest idiots ever."

Jackie went straight to the Hub, hoping that the familiar surrounding and the disgusting fatty foods would distract her. And maybe Fez would be there too, but when she opened the door it was Kelso she saw stationed at the pinball machine. He turned as he heard the door open and saw it was Jackie. He shoved both of his hands in his pockets and gave Jackie a nod and a smirk. "Jackie."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Michael."

They both stood there looking at each other. God, how in the hell had she ever done something so stupid? She rolled her eyes and shoved him. "Ugh, get out of my way." She went to the counter and ordered a soda and went over to the table. Michael strolled over and sat across from her.

"So. Jackie. Last night rocked. Come over for a recap." He winked at her and she shook her head. "No no no no. You see, last night never happened." He looked at her. "Uh, I'm sure it did, I was there and so were you. . . at least I was sure it was you." Jackie just put her hand to her forehead, _I'm in love with an idiot_, she thought to herself. "When I said it never happened I meant that we're going to forget about it."

Kelso sighed and shrugged. "Fine, but I'm not forgetting it. I just won't talk about it."

"Fine", she agreed.

_Okay so not the best I know, but I tried! Anyways, I hope it was good enough for you all! And chapter three should be coming sooner than this took! Haha!_


End file.
